


Understanding

by TheWhiteTigerGod



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fingering, Human/Titan Relationships, Licking, M/M, Macro/Micro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest, Size Difference, Tongue Deepthroating, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteTigerGod/pseuds/TheWhiteTigerGod
Summary: Everyone feared what they didn't understand.
Relationships: Attack Titan/Eren Yeager, Rogue Titan/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would literally not leave me alone until I typed it down, plus it was an excuse to write some smut. This fic is set the night of the infamous spoon incident where he partially transformed into a Titan and was threatened by Squad Levi. Though most of this is quite literally akin to one really realistic wet dream for Eren. Hope you enjoy the read!

Wait... It was morning already? Eren could have sworn he had fallen asleep just a short while ago. That notion coaxed the teen's green eyes to slowly flutter open, a svelte hand now raising itself to shield his face from the beams of sunlight that so rudely woke him up.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, the brunet noted that he was outdoors, in a forest no less. He then looked down to see he was in full dress, with the ODM gear, his uniform, and even the hooded cloak the Scouts wore. What in the world was going on?

It seems he would have to figure that out later as the sound of thundering footsteps rumbled the area, prompting the boy to his feet, hands quickly reaching for his ODM gear.

As he shot a hook into one of the near by trees and reeled himself to a safe perch, two Titans had come into view, both about 15 meters tall, and one of them had slammed the other face first to the ground, howling with what sounded like pure rage before it brought its foot down upon the other Titan's nape, killing it before it had the chance to get up.

Eren couldn't tear his attention away from the sight of the winning Titan, immediately recognizing it from the descriptions Armin, Mikasa, and the rest of the surviving soldiers from the battle for Trost gave during his trial. Dark, messy hair that managed to barely skim his shoulders. Long, pointed ears and a hooked nose, an exposed, but powerful set of jaws, and most notably, green eyes that practically flared with rage within their sunken sockets.

That was his Titan form. That was _him._

The brunet decided it'd probably be best to not stay and gawk for too long, especially because if he was here, then _nothing_ was controlling that Titan. The last time Eren wasn't in control, it was revealed to him later that he had tried to kill Mikasa. It was probably safe to assume that the same conditions applied here. 

Unfortunately, the whirring of the hook and the sound of it fastening to a tree was loud enough to alert the Titan, whose attention was now solely on Eren. Once the teen started to reel back on the wire, the Titan gave chase after him.

"Son of bitch!" Eren cursed through gritted teeth, narrowly dodging a swipe from the Titan as it roared once more. All he could do was simply try to evade and outrun it, seeing as he wasn't sure as to what would happen if he tried to engage it, other than him most likely being smashed or worse, devoured. If he managed to slice the nape, would it effect him somehow? That was his Titan form after all...

Even without him in control, the dark haired Titan still showed an incredible amount of intelligence, especially when it came to timing his blows. When Eren had to hook to another tree, the Titan had thrown a powerful punch, which Eren dodged, but the large blast of air that followed the speed of the punch forced the hook to go askew, ultimately missing its target, and causing the boy's eyes to widen.

A large hand snatched him in mid air in the blink of an eye, and a tight grip was applied to the human's frame as he looked up at the Titan, struggling against the other's vicegrip.

The Titan's jagged maw opened, revealing a long tongue and strings of saliva clinging to powerful molars while a low growl permitted itself to escape his throat.

Eren was now struggling even more against the Titan's clutches. If only he could reach one of his blades, he could at least stab the roof of the mouth and possibly get away. Alas, the hold was just too strong, leaving Eren no other option but to watch as the distance between him and those jaws started to disappear.

The vice the dark haired Titan held him in loosened, but his thumb, pinky, and fourth finger remained, pinning the brunet by his arms to his palm. Confusion was evident on the boy's face for a brief moment before he felt something hot and wet press against his his entire body, which Eren immediately identified as the Titan's tongue.

All he could think of was that the other was simply 'taste testing' before eating him, but the dreaded moment he feared never came. Instead, the rogue Titan had opted to gently bite down onto Eren's shirt, being mindful of the fragile body beneath before quickly jerking his head to the side, tearing the cloth with ease and little care. A moment later, that tongue had returned, this time pressing against bare flesh, and the feeling of it made Eren's body shudder.

Was the other simply playing with him like a cat played with their prey before they killed it? He was almost inclined to go with that reasoning, had it not been for the sound of cloth tearing once more. Another shudder ran up his spine as heated breath ghosted over his flaccid member, coaxing the sensitive flesh to twitch and his thoughts to blur.

As that tongue returned to its previous motions, a moan was drawn from Eren's throat. Apparently that was a sound the Titan seemed to like, seeing as he was now solely focusing on his dick, earning him more of those sweet sounds. He only stopped when a new sound presented itself as his tongue had flicked over the boy's hole.

Eren had let out a gasp followed by an inarticulate string of moans and pants as the rogue Titan repeated his previous gesture, poking and prodding the teen's entrance with the tip of his tongue. When the slimy organ pushed its way inside, the brunet choked on his own breath.

The sensation was entirely new to the boy, his face becoming flushed while his panting became more audible. He could feel that tongue going deeper and deeper inside, filling him with warmth. He could also feel a pressure starting to build in his abdomen, one that he wished he could rid himself of with his hands, but the other still had his arms pinned with his fingers.

Half-lidded eyes glanced downwards at the Titan when he removed his tongue, leaving Eren feeling empty. What was the dark haired Titan planning now?

The brunet watched as the other raised his free hand, parting the boy's legs somewhat with his middle finger and thumb while his index finger prodded at his hole once more.

It was then that Eren realized what the Titan had in mind for him, and worry and panic quickly painted itself over his face. There was no way in hell that he'd be able to take the Titan's finger, the size difference was just too great. It would tear him in half and-

His train of thought was cut short as the Titan had succeeded in pushing the tip of his finger inside the teen, which in turn caused Eren to throw his head back, his mouth agape from astonishment, but nary a single sound could escape. It wasn't long before he felt hot breath brush against his face as the Titan took advantage of the brunet's open mouth by slipping the tip of his tongue inside. 

At first Eren was a bit shocked by the action, but soon relied on it as a distraction as the other was starting to inch more of his finger inside the boy. Excess spittle started to leak from the corners of Eren's mouth as his tongue did battle with the Titan's, both muscles clashing fearlessly as what the human could only describe as a low groan rumbled from the Titan's maw.

Eventually the feeling of the other's finger inside him could no longer be ignored. From what he could tell, the Titan had gone only a bit farther than the tip, which was already more than enough to fill him. Even the generous amount of saliva the other had left thanks to his tongue being inside him previously was not enough to prepare the boy. Thankfully, the finger hadn't started moving yet, which allowed him to slowly adjust to it as much as he was able.

When it did start to move, the rogue Titan's tongue had dipped down to the back of the brunet's throat, immediately setting off his gag reflex. It took him a moment or so, but Eren did eventually figure out to breathe through his nose while that tongue delved a bit further down his throat, all the while the finger inside him was slowly sliding in and out. Though the slimy organ didn't stay for long, soon retreating from the human's mouth and returning to his erection to give it some much needed attention.

When he felt that finger hit a particular spot inside him, the teen's frame shuddered, his eyes clenching shut while his back arched as high as it could. A moment later Eren had came, hard, onto the Titan's tongue. 

The finger inside of him was removed, garnering a quiet whine from the brunet as he caught his breath in the aftermath of his climax. He could now feel the Titan lifting his fingers, unpinning Eren's arms and letting him sit up somewhat in his palm. Once he did, the Titan had leaned his head down, allowing his gaze to lock with the human's.

Both were calm, a stark contrast to the events leading up to this moment. For once, Eren felt no anger or fear as he stared at the Titan, whose sunken eyes mirrored his own content green hues. 

His hands reached out, one now resting along the Titan's bottom jaw just below his teeth, while the other had settled upon the bridge of his nose. Surprisingly, the Titan leaned into his touch, eyes becoming half-lidded while stray strands of dark hair tickled the boy's face as he moved. The subtle hints of a smile started to form over the human's lips at that while he rubbed down the length of the Titan's nose like one would pet a horse's face.

Fear had once clung to him when it came to his transformations due to his inexperience and lack of control, like what had happened with Captain Levi's squad, but now Eren had come to an understanding with the rogue Titan. He was sure that it would be at least _somewhat_ easier to keep control now.

_"Eren?"_

The brunet blinked as he heard his name being called and immediately looked to the other. Did the Titan just speak?

_"Hey, Eren!"_

Apparently it didn't come from the other, whose eyes widened to an alert state as a harsh growl permiated from his throat while he guarded the human in his hand. 

The world around the two disappated and the voice calling him grew stronger...

_______________

"Oi, wake up kid!" Eld stated bluntly, shaking the boy somewhat, whose eyes had snapped open and frame had bolted upright before he looked around, recognizing his surroundings.

It was the middle of the night. He was in his bed, down in the cellar of the Scout's old headquarters. The room was illuminated only by the torches Eld had lit prior to waking the teen. His sheets were soaked with sweat and a sticky white fluid. A tinge of confusion claimed his features before Eld had spoke up once more.

"You were making a commotion, so the Captain sent me to investigate, but don't worry, I'll just tell him you were having a nightmare. Must have been one hell of a dream," the blond mused looking at the mess of sheets. "Perfectly natural for someone your age though."

Eren stayed silent while his face started to burn with embarrassment as he now realized what the older man had been saying. 

"Y-Yeah..." was all he could manage to say before he felt a comforting hand over his shoulder.

"How about I go and grab some fresh linens, and a new set of clothes while you clean up a bit? I'll also fetch some water for you if you want." 

Eren nodded, grateful for the blond's kind offer, and while Eld had left to go upstairs, the brunet gathered his dirtied sheets and cleaned up any spots he seen on the floor, mulling over his thoughts as he worked.

Had that really been nothing more than a dream? 


End file.
